Forever
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Y lo supo, en ese final que siempre estaría con ellos en esas memorias de primeros días, los recordaría por que ya no había final para él./ OS para el reto " Primer día en la academia ninja"


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, únicamente la trama es mía.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día en la academia Ninja" del foro La aldea oculta entre las hojas.**

* * *

**.**

**Forever.**

**.**

* * *

_Luchen por sus objetivos por siempre, nunca hay por qué rendirse, no importa el camino doloroso._

_._

Tosió apenas cayó rendido contra la fría tierra. Los párpados se sentían extremadamente irritados al punto de costarle abrirlos apropiadamente así que los entre cerró, apenas mirando el cielo gris, presagio de los últimos acontecimientos.

Guerra.

Sí bien, había dado su mayor esfuerzo al fin sacaba la parte que tanto miedo le daba mostrar, parte no apta si quería estar bien, en cuestión de vida.

Espasmo violento le sacudió el cuerpo. Su pulso palpitaba despacio.

¿Así se sentía morir lentamente?

Así debía sentirse abrir octava puerta, se dijo ya estaba preparado, entonces ¿Porque no lograba asimilarlo?

Eso, terminar así...

Un dolor punzante obligó a Maito Gai a olvidarse de ello, estaba claro, la sensación calcinada de su sistema óseo le indicaba un posible fin. Y, su mente llegaron fragmentos de recuerdos vividos a lo largo de su eterna juventud. Si, la muerte lo estaba abrazando, cubriéndolo de obscuridad.

A su mente llego el recuerdo de cuando miro por primera vez los alrededores del lugar algo consternado, aun con papeles en una mano y, la gruesa de su padre en la otra transmitiendo seguridad mientras le sonreía.

Ya habían asistido en una ocasión antes de esa, y Gai sabía lo complicado que era asistir a una academia ninja e intentarlo sin tener algún don para los Jutsus. Inclusive, había reprobado el primer ingreso más su figura paterna siempre estaba ahí para decirle que podía destacar sin poseer grandes dones.

Ese día, también, conoció a Kakashi Hatake en compañía del famoso colmillo blanco, nunca imaginando que sería este adulto quien motivará a su hijo en asunto de amistad.

No era como si él no agradara, Gai comprendía en ese furtivo momento que no todo el mundo tendría la capacidad de hacer amistades. Cada uno tenía su propio método.

Maito Gai se consideraba una persona cualquiera que vestía expandex verdes ajustados y un peinado algo largo de corte extraño. Quizá no era un alumno prodigio pero gozaba cada segundo de su vida.

Sí, en ese momento cuando sonrió complacido, pensó que realmente vivir su primer día seria tan extraordinario, como una pequeña llama la cual se encenderla llevando juventud permanente aunque el tiempo pasara.

Las lágrimas, o al menos esa sensación al llamo inundó sus sentidos recordándote su actualidad, más se obligó a ser egoísta y pensar cuando en ese primer día de academia ninja entro al lugar caminando despreocupadamente sin darle mayor interés a las miradas curiosas que lo veían con interés y entro a su Aula hablando ruidosamente.

- ¡Soy Maito, Gai y seré la bestia verde de Konoha!

-Quieres bajarle A tu voz, eres extraño.- El joven de cabello obscuro sonrió tenue mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la joven junto al chico de expandex. -Asuma Sarutobi.

La de los ojos rojos rió.- Kurenai.

-Hatake Kakashi, aunque nosotros ya nos conocíamos - El de cabello blanco rodó los ojos y Gai, por el contrario sintió una alegría inmensa al poder tener amigos sin importarle si falta de Jutsus.

.

Sonrió débil. Los labios resecos contenidos. Ya no sentía la fuerza para luchar, ponerse de pie por la causa. Su vida se extinguia.

.

Una joven de ojos rojos se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos intentando no quedar sorda ante semejante grito entusiasmado. Se giró un poco codeando al joven adjunto hasta escuchar el quejido de este. Ella rió divertida al saberse con la atención de un joven más, que, extrañamente le ponía un poco inquietante el ambiente.

-Kakashi ¡Tengamos un reto!

- Acabamos de conocernos, idiota.-Hatake suspiró.- Pero si quieres perder...

Gai corrió. Kakashi se quedó quieto sin mover un músculo y dio media vuelta regresando con sus compañeros.

Kurenai se enfocó primero en el chico de cabello y extraño pañuelo cubriéndose el rostro, el segundo tenía cabello negro corto, era de sonrisa contagiosa.

- Es un joven de mucho entusiasmo. ¿No creen? - Cuestionó Kurenai apoyando una mano sobre su barbilla sin despegar la vista del nuevo miembro.

El de cabello blanco, Kakashi asintió automáticamente pues, desde que se lo presentaron había creado un concepto casi inapropiado para él, definitivamente era exasperante ya que sonreía y alzaba los puños.

¿El un rival de peligro? Tonterías. Su padre estaba mal.

-Lo es- Murmuró pesadamente cerrando los ojos. Asuma alzó la mano flexionando los dedos en gesto positivo dándole la razón a su compañero. - Parece que esta loco.

Gai sintió entonces un tic en su ceja derecha. Llevaba varios minutos escuchando la conversación al haber visto la ausencia del Hatake y ellos sobre su personalidad y sintió deseos de gritarle al tipo insensible que se creía arrogante que no todo el mundo podía ser igual de feo. Se contuvo, respiró y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Era su primera interacción con personas, algo reservadas, pero buenas de alguna manera e ignoraban su atuendo que le daba su propia imagen.

-Estupido Kakashi ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

El tic en la ceja del individúo motivo a Gai después.

- Desearás no haber dicho eso.- Kakashi sonrió. - Prepárate.

.

La primera lágrima brotó de su cuerpo caliente.

Ese día, había conocido un perfecto rival para encontrar retos para vencer le, también dos compañeros más que parecían atraerse quizá un poco, o solo eran muy buenos amigos. Después de todo solo era el chico algo despistado.

El primer día de academia ninja aun lo atesoraba en su memoria

_La vida del ninja terminaba muy pronto. Uno nunca sabe que puede ser el final._

- Seremos grandes personas algún día ¿No te parece, Gai? Que quieres hacer cuando seas mayor

Él lo pensó un poco, pues, su padre insistía en demostrarle al mundo la capacidad de las personas que jo tenían una técnica superior. Sabía, también, que de ahí. Había salido la motivación de la juventud.

- Seré un gran sensei, eso es todo

Y lo comprendía, aun en la actualidad donde sentía un ardor incontrolable recorrerlo el cuerpo, estaba agotado, demasiado para su gusto, no se sentía con fuerzas para intentar levantarse a dar ánimos en esa batalla enferma llamada guerra mundial. La cuarta, aquella que decidía el rumbo del mundo Shinobi; la sangre se le adoraba en la garganta provocando le náuseas terribles y su cuerpo estaba rojo, del más encendido indicando que estaba llegando al límite.

Gai permitió que, aquel recuerdo de la academia no tuviera un sabor a despedida, ni amargo. Los recuerdos se atesoraban de alguna manera en su subconsciente diciéndole que debía animarse a continuar.

A lo lejos, distinguía la voz de su rival dándole palabras de aliento, siendo tal vez ellas el motivo por el cual recordará aquella vez, el momento en el cual se sentía miserable al ser solo un chico que sólo podía destacar en Taijutsu para ser reconocido. No le importó en lo absoluto en aquel entonces, mucho menos cuando su primer intento de muerte que parecía marchitarse sin retorno.

-¡Gai sensei!

No miro. Su respiración se volvió errática costándole mayor trabajo a su cuerpo adolorido. Una memoria flash paso de repente cuando al fin lograba su sueño de convertirse en un maestro instructor en la academia ninja.

Siempre había queriado ser importante y admirado. Por eso, cuando le dieron su primer equipo Genin casi había saltado de alegría presumiendo lo rápido que era elegido. Sin saber, claro que su estúpido rival ya tenía uno asignado especialmente.

Ahora, le tocaba a él compartir un primer día de clases en esa misma academia, cambiar ciertas cosas, consentir a sus alumnos, ganar como mejor equipo contra Kakashi.

Cuando llego hasta la pizarra donde estarían sus tres inquilinos se quedó. Casi en piedra, todos ellos eran diferentes en la mayoría de sus aspectos e incluso, uno era un prodigio de su Clan.

No podía estar más que feliz al reconocer expandex verde en uno. Casi repitiendo la historia.

La vida seguía girando. Causándole un raro dejavú. Gai, aun recordaba, En ese primer día de clases, conoció a Tenten y su amor por las armaduras ; Rock Lee a quien tomó como pupilo indiscutible ; Neji Hyuga, su alumno prodigio con mal carácter. Quizá, en ese primer día solo había dicho estupideces sin sentido, incomoda do e incluso haber pasado vergüenza, que más daba estaba demasiado alegre de ver crecer nuevas vidas, de guiarlos a un nuevo camino, solo quizá, echarle en cara a Kakashi lo estupendos muchachos al contrario de su equipo.

No había sido fácil para el, cada chico tenia demasiadas heridas para su gusto. Estaban rotos, decaídos e inclusive, Neji tenía la tendencia al odio más sádico hacia su prima, la cual, daba gracias Kurenai tuviera en manos.

Respiró, en un último intento de establecer una cordura. El cuerpo le quemaba horrores profundos en cada respiro, posiblemente tendría heridas desastrosas toda una vida. Y, eso era lo menos para él en esos momentos, lo único para lo cual pensaba era en ellos.

Desde el regreso de Naruto en sus vidas, el Hyuga daba un cambio radical, apoyándolos silenciosamente, viendo por el bienestar de esos dos. Haciéndose más fuerte al encontrar su propósito como ninja.

Y, sintió los ojos arderle con fuerza al pensar que Neji no volvería a ellos frunciendo el ceño. Esa guerra se llevaba algo más, las esperanzas de todos que morían, quienes daban su vida por la generación de paz anhelada.

-Gai sensei, resista, por favor...- Las manos de su pupilo intentaban tocarlo, sus lágrimas le daban toques dolorosos a su cuerpo expuesto al rojo vivo.

Ladeó el ojo. Tenten permanecía a su lado en silencio, los ojos y puños apretados. Gai entendió, ella estaba controlandose, aperantando serenidad. Lo cual le dolía más que esas heridas.

_La llama de la juventud debe motivar sus vidas, mis queridos alumnos.. pueden continuar, deben hacerlo..._

Cerró los ojos.

-¡Gai sensei!

-¡Gai!

Escucho muchas voces, ninguna logró distinguir.

Una última lágrima cayó de su cuerpo. Y lo supo, siempre estaría con ellos en esas memorias de primeros días. Los recordaría. Para siempre aunque doliera. Ya no había final para el.

.

.

.

.

**Bien... no tengo idea de donde salio esto, espera... ah si ¡Maldito Kishimoto! estoy contiene Spoilers del manga, aunque no tantos.**

**Ahora, ¿Qué opinan? Sé que tenía que ser algo relacionado a un primer día de clases, pero siento que es mejor que recordará él a las personas importantes en esos primeros días. **

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
